


B/R/D- The Sixmonthiversary

by SupernaturallyNaturalWriting



Series: B/R/D- Adventures in Sex [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Play, Face-Fucking, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Strap-Ons, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyNaturalWriting/pseuds/SupernaturallyNaturalWriting
Summary: Benny and Rhonda plan something good for their Six Monthiversary with Dean.





	B/R/D- The Sixmonthiversary

One night had turned into two had turned into negotiations had turned into a relationship and now Dean has been dating Rhonda and Benny for nearly six months.

Dean has gone on dates with both of them individually and together. He’s slept with both of them on their own and they have date nights without Dean (he spends those nights with his brother). Dean loves it the most when it’s the three of them together. He feels complete when Rhonda and Benny hold him at the end of a scene, whispering praise in his ears and running soothing hands down his back.

Two weeks before their six-monthiversary the three of them sit down to negotiate the scene they want to plan. They tended to plan scenes a week in advance so that all of them are at %100 and they all know what’s gonna happen for sure.

So it must be something big if Rhonda and Benny want to start planning two weeks out. Dean can already feel the excitement building in his chest. So far he’s loved everything they’ve done together.

When Benny gets home from work at eight Dean and Rhonda already have dinner set up on the coffee table. While Dean still has his own apartment he spends more time at Benny and Rhonda’s nowadays. His apartment stopped feeling like home months ago.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Benny greets, pulling Rhonda in for a kiss before doing the same to Dean.

Dean smiles into the kiss, the first kiss with Benny when he’s back from work is always tender and leaves Dean feeling loved. Benny kisses Dean’s forehead and pulls away to go get changed.

After dinner, they settle into the couch Benny sits in the middle and Dean and Rhonda cuddle up to him. They share a kiss over Benny’s chest and Dean can’t help but smirk at the man’s groan.

“So,” Dean starts once he’s comfortably wrapped up in Benny, “what’re you guys wanting to do? I thought our next scene was in two weeks.”

“It is, baby,” Rhonda assures, running a soft hand down Dean’s face, “but we’ve got an extra step if you’re agreeable to our plan.”

“Hit me with it.”

Benny and Rhonda share a smile before they both look at Dean. He can see the trepidation in their eyes and he sits up a little straighter, knowing this is important to them.

“You know how we used to swing before we met you?” Rhonda ventures, uncharacteristically nervous.

“Yeah?” Dean says raising a brow, “you saying you guys wanna start doing that again?”

“We want to do it with you, Dean,” Benny says gently, “the three of us with another couple.”

Okay, Dean can see how that would be hot. He can feel his dick getting harder in his pants and he shifts to get more comfortable.

“You have my attention.”

Rhonda chuckles and kisses Dean on the nose before she continues, “you’ve already met Meg and Castiel a couple times.”

Dean remembers the couple from one of the barbecues they hosted over the summer and he nods. He’s getting more on board with this by the second. Soon he’s going to be driving the ship with the way his dick is already leaking.

“Fuck yes,” Dean groans, “please?”

“I told you he’d want to,” Rhonda gloats, kissing Benny on the jaw, “once we work out what we want from this we’ll talk to them and then do this on our six-monthiversary.”

“I knew that’d catch on.”

“Do you have any questions, Cher?” Benny asks, kissing Dean on the lips.

Dean feels a rush of heat as he does every time Benny calls him Cher and he has to bite his lips to keep from squirming. Negotiations had a way of turning him on and Benny and Rhonda loved to take advantage of that.

“Will this be a scene or vanilla?” Dean questions. He’s good with either, definitely, but he wonders what it’d be like to be a sub with four other people.

“Would you like it to be a scene?” Benny asks. He’s running his hand up and down Dean’s arm which is just what Dean needs to stay in the moment.

“Yes,” Dean replies immediately, “but only with you two giving me orders to start.”

“Of course, baby,” Rhonda assures with a quick kiss. Her hands are caressing Benny and Dean is captivated by the sight. He loves watching the two of them getting frisky.

“Tell us what else you want, baby boy,” Rhonda orders.

“Fuck,” Dean groans.

“We can do that,” Benny says, Dean can hear the amusement and he knows that his boyfriend is smirking.

“Panties,” Dean says after glaring at Benny, “I wanna be in panties.”

“You wanna be our pretty boy, sweetheart?” Benny asks tenderly, “wanna show Meg and Cas how good you are for us?”

“Please.”

“Of course, baby boy. What else?” Rhonda moves around Benny and wraps Dean up in her arms as well. Dean sighs and melts against his partners.

“I wanna have a dick in my ass and my mouth,” Dean breathes, already turned on just by the thought of it, “I wanna watch you fucking devour Meg.”

“Dean,” Rhonda groans, throwing a leg over Dean’s thigh and grinding down.

“What do you guys want?” Dean wonders, needing to hear what’s going on in their heads.

Benny and Rhonda share a look. Benny reaches down to palm at Dean’s erection and nibbles on his ear. Dean thrusts up helplessly.

“I wanna tie you up, Dean,” Benny murmurs in his ear, “I wanna see how pretty Cas and I can make you. Ropes across your body, holding you, caressing your skin. I want you to feel us everywhere.”

“Fuck,” Dean groans, thrusting up again, “more?”

“Before the boys can fuck your face I want to rim your pretty pink hole, baby boy,” Rhonda whispers, her voice husky with arousal, “wanna make you come with just my tongue, get you ready for Cas to take your ass.”

“Please.”

“Every time you come Meg’s gonna scoop it up and feed it to you,” Benny says, “want you to taste yourself. And when we’re done with you, you’re gonna watch me fuck Meg while Cas fucks our girl here.”

“Holy fucking shit,” Dean groans and then he’s coming in his jeans, completely untouched other than the hand resting on his erection.

“God damned you’re fucking beautiful, baby boy,” Rhonda praises once she’s reached her own climax, “so perfect for us.”

“I wanna do it,” Dean tells them once he can breathe again, “all of that. Fucking please.”

* * *

 

Dean may or may not have orgasmed halfway through negotiations with Meg and Cas the week before. He doesn’t feel bad about it consider the hungry looks the other couple had been throwing at him the entire time. Everything that Dean had talked about with Rhonda and Benny had gotten the green light, with a couple extra things thrown in for everyone’s piece of mind.

Dean’s on his knees in the middle of the room, hands behind his back, his erection straining against the open back black silk panties that are framing his ass perfectly. He feels both relaxed and powerful as Rhonda and Benny let Cas and Meg into the house.

“Oh, he’s gorgeous,” Meg croons her voice low and sultry and it sends a shiver down Dean’s spine, though he does his best to hold it back, since he doesn’t have permission to move.

“Would ya like something to drink?” Benny drawls, ignoring Meg’s comment.

Someone must have nodded because Dean can hear Benny walk into the kitchen and pull down glasses for their guests.

“Doing so good, baby boy,” Rhonda says from across the room, “fucking perfect.”

Dean blushes at the compliment, but unlike a few months ago he doesn’t try to deny it. He’s been spanked more than once for deflecting compliments in a scene and he doesn’t want to ruin the night. It’s already perfect.

“Do you have your rope?” Cas asks conversationally as he steps further into the room, “I’d love to see what I’m working with.”

“Dean, sweetheart, get the rope.” Benny orders and Dean’s immediately on his hands and knees, crawling to the drawer they keep the rope in.

“Jesus Christ,” Meg groans and Dean can’t help but smirk since no one can see it. He’s allowed to show expression since it helps Benny and Rhonda read him better, but he’s careful not to push it.

Once Dean has the rope he brings it to Cas, drops it at the man's feet, and resumes his position in the middle of the room. Head down, body flushed, and arousal growing by the second.

“Look up, Dean,” Rhonda orders and Dean’s head snaps up to see Rhonda and Meg making out, both of them topless.

He barely suppresses a groan at the sight. They’re both fucking hot and this is everything Dean has wanted to see since the conversation two weeks ago. He’s allowed to watch for a couple of minutes before there’s a hand on his head, pushing it forward so he’s looking at the ground.

“Good boy,” Benny praises and Dean settles into himself even more. “We’re going to tie you up now. On your feet.”

Benny pulls Dean’s hair and Dean stands, relishing in the sting that it causes. Dean may be taller than Benny but the way the other man pushes Dean around feels right. He trusts Benny more than he can put into words.

“What are your safewords, baby boy?” Rhonda asks gently. “You may answer.”

“Green, yellow, red, ma’am,” Dean replies.

He falls further into himself, further out of his head, as Cas and Benny wrap him up in ropes.

“We’re gonna leave your arms free, Dean,” Cas explains as he measures out a length of rope, “we want you on your hands and knees when we get around to fucking you.”

Dean doesn’t nod. He’s barely breathing at this point and it’s only when Benny hugs him from behind, taking a pointedly large breath of his own, that Dean remembers it’s something he should be doing.

He’s still looking at the ground so he gets to watch as Cas wraps the first bit of rope around his stomach, pulling the end through the loop and cinching it tight. He watches as the rope is looped around his chest and over his shoulder, forming a light green diamond. Benny follows the same pattern with another length of rope. Soon Dean is encased in two karada diamond harnesses. He only remembers the name because Benny had him choose the tie that he wanted today.

“How does it feel, baby boy?” Rhonda asks, “you can speak.”

“Perfect, ma’am,” Dean answers, his voice breathless, “thank you, sirs.”

“On your knees,” Benny says gently and Dean immediately follows the command.

He groans at the feel of the ropes, they scratch against his skin and it feels like Benny and Cas are holding him. The pink rope frames Dean’s panty-clad dick and he watches it twitch against the fabric.

“So pretty,” Meg praises, her hands running through Dean’s hair, lifting his head up. She kisses Dean on the forehead, the cheeks, and then pecks his mouth before pulling back.

“Hands and knees baby boy,” Rhonda demands once Meg has moved back. She steps behind Dean and he groans in anticipation.

“Show our friends how quiet you can be, sweetheart,” Benny orders. Dean’s breath hitches but he otherwise remains silent, “good boy.”

There are hands spreading Dean’s cheeks now and he can feel the anticipation building. When the first swipe of Rhonda’s tongue comes it takes all of Dean’s willpower to keep from pushing back into the sensation.

“You can come whenever you want, baby,” Rhonda tells him and Dean feels relief sweep through his body. He’d been hard since before dinner and he’s honestly not sure how much longer he’d be able to last.

Two more swipes on his hole and Dean’s coming hard. He grunts once and his body is shaking but otherwise, he’s followed his orders and Dean’s proud of himself.

His eyes cross when a finger is put in front of his face. When he focuses again he sees Meg’s fingers, covered in Dean’s come, and he is desperate to taste it but he has to wait for an order to open his mouth.

Dean’s just about to start begging when there’s a hand on the back of his harness pulling his hips up and relieving some of the pressure on his knees. He bows his head to show his appreciation when a pillow is slipped under his knees and then he’s given permission to lick Meg’s fingers clean and it’s the only thing he can focus on.

By the time Meg’s fingers are cleaned Rhonda has pulled away from his hole and declared him ready. She had been fingering him open and Dean had barely registered it.

“So perfect,” Cas groaned from above Dean.

Now that he was no longer focusing on the cum on Meg’s hand Dean was aware of rough hands roaming his body, running under ropes, tweaking his nipples, and sliding through his hair. The touch is grounding and Dean relaxes into it, letting the sensations guide him further into his submission.

“Open up, baby boy,” Rhonda demands as a finger taps on Dean’s chin, letting him know he needs to raise it.

Dean listens and soon there’s a dick being guided into Dean’s mouth.

Dean loves the velvety glide of Benny’s cock on his tongue. He relaxed further and lets Benny take control. He lets his throat relax and Benny holds him in place, shallowly thrusting into Dean’s mouth.

Cas’ hands are gliding over the ropes on Dean’s back, pulling them taught at random intervals and sending Dean further into subspace. He feels centered and absolutely cherished when Benny runs his hand over Dean’s throat, the other one gripping tighter on his hair.

Benny pulls out and Dean doesn’t even as a chance to process as the blunt head of Cas’ dick pushes against his hole. He holds still as the pressure increases before Cas slides in fully with a groan.

Dean feels fingers grip his hip as Cas thrusts forward but then Benny’s dick is being guided into his mouth again and suddenly Dean feels like he’s flying.

He’s had Rhonda peg him while Benny fucks his mouth before but the sensation of two hot pulsing cocks in his body sends Dean over the moon and suddenly he’s moaning around Benny’s dick as he finds his second release of the night.

“Jesus Christ, Dean,” Benny groans and then he’s cumming down Dean’s throat, pulling Dean forward until his nose is pressing into Benny’s coarse pubic hair.

“Oh fuck,” Cas grunts, thrusting one more time and then finding his own release, pulsing into Dean’s ass.

Benny slides out of Dean’s mouth and lets his hair go, petting over Dean’s face and kneeling in front of him, murmuring praises as Dean comes down from his high. Cas pulls out with a wet pop and Dean groans at the feeling of cum running down his thighs and the taste of it on his tongue.

“Come ‘ere,” Benny urges, pulling Dean to his chest and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

When Dean can focus again he groans at the divine sight in front of him. Meg is on her knees with a strap-on, thrusting into Rhonda’s tight heat while Rhonda makes out with Cas who is rubbing her clit. Dean whines at the sight. Benny chuckles at him, kissing up and down Dean’s neck, sucking marks into his shoulder.

“Can you see how blissed out our girl is, Cher?” Benny asks, tweaking one of Dean’s oversensitive nipples, “can you see how much pleasure they’re bringing her?”

“Yessir,” Dean mumbles, barely able to get the words out, “fucking perfect. Love you so much.”

“Love you too, Sweetheart,” Benny whispers into his ear.

There’s nothing but groans and moans and the slap of skin against skin for a couple minutes until Cas reaches to pull on one of Meg’s nipples and her body clenches up, pleasure taking over and she thrusts into Rhonda again.

Rhonda takes over rubbing her own clit, bringing herself to climax, as Cas moves to Meg, helping his partner come down and removing the strap-on from her person.

“Ma’am,” Dean calls, needing Rhonda’s touch on his skin.

She grins tiredly and moves over to Benny and Dean, pulling Benny into a kiss as she presses her naked body into Deans.

The group takes a few minutes to come down and then Cas and Benny remove the ropes from Dean’s body and Rhonda pulls off his now soaked panties with her teeth. If it was possible Dean would be coming again at the sight, it was so fucking hot.

“Thank you,” Dean says when he’s wrapped up in blankets on the bed in the master bedroom, surrounded by four warm bodies. Meg has her arms wrapped around Rhonda’s waist while Cas is starfished half over Benny’s body, half over Dean’s. Dean’s got one hand twined with Benny’s while the other one runs over the rope marks on his chest.

“Happy six-monthiversary, baby boy,” Rhonda says, pulling Dean into a deep almost bruising kiss, “I’m so fucking glad you picked me up.”

“I think we all are,” Meg agrees while Cas just grunts.

“Love ya, Cher,” Benny says with a more pronounced twang than usual, “love you, sweetheart.”

Dean sighs in bliss as he feels sleep take him. He’s warm and safe and he knows that he’s going to get this again, that being with Meg and Cas is going to become a regular thing. His six-monthiversary couldn’t have been anymore perfect.

 


End file.
